


It’s Never Easy

by tmialec



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Confessions, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I need Cyrus/Jonah emotional scenes stat, M/M, bench, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmialec/pseuds/tmialec
Summary: After Jonah finds Cyrus crying at The Spoon. Things are revealed.





	It’s Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted this... ok cool

Jonah didn’t plan on going to The Spoon today. He just felt like there was a reason he had to go, but he just excused it as a craving for a milkshake. 

He didn’t expect to see Cyrus sitting at the counter by himself. He didn’t expect to see a basket of baby taters sitting in front of him going untouched. And he definitely didn’t expect to see Cyrus… crying?

“Hey.” It was so soft, but still managed to startle Cyrus. He had removed himself completely.

Cyrus took one look at Jonah and immediately buried his face back into his food.

Jonah didn’t know what to do.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked. Cyrus nodded, still refusing eye contact. Jonah paid the bill and escorted Cyrus to a bench outside. 

“Are you okay?” That’s all Jonah could think to say. Of course he isn’t okay. Cyrus shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. Jonah had never seen him this way. “Do you want to talk about it? If you don’t, that’s okay, we can just sit here, but you can tell me anything.”

“It’s stupid… I don’t want to waste your time.”

It was the first time he’d spoken. “If it’s causing you to be this upset, it’s clearly not stupid.”

Cyrus sighed.

“I have a crush on T.J.”

Jonah was relieved by this, but also very confused at the same time. “Okay, well what’s the problem then?”

Cyrus became hostile. “I can’t go through it again! I just can’t!” He immediately burst into tears again. Jonah became even more confused. He just put his hands on Cyrus’ shoulder and tried to calm him down. It always helped him when he was having a panic attack.

Jonah thought cautiously before he asked, “What can’t you go through again?”

Cyrus took a deep breath. He was still crying, but he was calmer. “I can’t fall for a straight boy again. I can’t feel that pain again.”

All of a sudden Jonah understood. And he felt guilt wash over him. He knew Cyrus liked him before. But he didn’t say anything. How was he supposed to? Hey I know you like me, but I don’t feel the same way so, yeah. It was a lose-lose situation. Cyrus would get hurt either way.

“I’m sorry.”

Cyrus finally looked at Jonah. 

“I’m sorry.” He said it again. 

He knew Cyrus wouldn’t want to talk about it. He knew Cyrus was mortified. And he was, but he also felt at peace. Jonah knew. And now Cyrus knew that Jonah knew and nothing more needed to be said. Cyrus just nodded.

“Obviously I can’t understand what you’re going through, but I know what it’s like to like someone who doesn’t like you back, and it sucks. It does.” Jonah was hoping that this would help.

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t just keep feeling this way.” 

He knew the answer he had wouldn’t make Cyrus happy.

“You tell him.”

“What? No I can’t do that!”

“Cyrus, I know it’s hard. But you need the closure. Rejection is better than the unknown. And maybe you’re wrong. Personally I think you’re wrong.”

“Wrong about what?”

Jonah let out a short chuckle. “Oh come one Cyrus, I’m the oblivious one and even I can tell that the way he feels about you is anything but platonic.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Maybe I am. Only one way to find out.”

Cyrus got sad again. Jonah was scared he said something wrong. “What if I tell him, and it ruins our friendship? What if he hates me?”

“Then he doesn’t deserve to have a friend like you. Anyone who doesn’t accept you for who you are isn’t deserving of how wonderful you are. I still don’t think I deserve you.” 

This made Cyrus smile. “I always thought that I didn’t deserve to be your friend. You’re so much cooler and popular and I am just… well me.”

Jonah just hugged Cyrus. 

“Well you, you are the best friend a person could ask for, and don’t ever doubt that.”

Cyrus and Jonah hugged for a solid minute before releasing.

“Thank you Jonah, for just being here, thank you.”

“Hey Cyrus, I just want to make sure that you know that I’m really happy you told me this, and that you told me you were gay. I know that this was hard for you. Just know that you can tell me anything, no questions asked. You can call me at three in the morning to vent if that’s what you need.”

Cyrus hugged him again, this time shorter. 

“You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you.”

“No Cyrus, thank you, for being my friend.” 

They just sat there for a little while. No talking. Just enjoying each other’s presence. 

It was Cyrus who broke the silence.

“So you really think T.J. likes me back?”

“No doubt.”


End file.
